The Daughter of the Dark
by steffy367
Summary: A evil power has threatened Weyard, so everyone who has the power of psynergy has come together to live under one roof. Isaac, Garet, Felix, Ryu and Riko have gone out to stop it. Along the way, they meet a girl named Kira who Garet falls madly in-love with, and who might even be the only one who can stop this great power: her own father. includes OC's and alot of fluff action!


**So, this is the first chapter of this fanfic. i hope you like it. OC's: Kira, Ryu and Riko.**

"Garet, wake up".

"Five more minutes mum".

"No seriously, wake up, breakfast is ready, oh, and by the way, I'm not your mum, it's your cousin Isaac!"

Garet opened his eyes to see his blonde, Venus adept cousin Isaac next to him, shaking him so he can get up. Garet sat up, rubbing his eyes from the raise of the sun, peering through the curtains.

"Oh, hey" he said in a croaky voice.

"You're an idiot" Isaac said, laughing.

Garet threw a pillow at him, but Isaac used his psynergy to deflect it and it hit Garet in the face.

"Common, get dressed".

Garet and Isaac walked to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast. The scent of bacon and eggs, golden syrup, pancakes and toast filled the air, along with the sound of all the load adepts talking to one another. In the dining room, there are 4 long tables, one for each element, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars, which Kraden insisted on doing, because he's a major Harry Potter fan and he wanted it to look like Hogwarts. Isaac and Garet sat at their allocated tables, back to back with one another so that they could still talk to each other. Felix and Ryu were sitting next to Isaac, and Jenna and Riko were sitting next to Garet, so all the group was together except for Mia.

"I hope Mia's ok, you know, sitting by herself" said Isaac,

"Don't worry Isaac, she's got Piers and Sheba, she'll be fine" said Felix.

Garet was scoffing his face with food, and Jenna and Riko moved one inch away from him.

"What?!" said Garet, with food stuffed in his mouth.

"You're a pig" said Riko.

They had finished their breakfast and walked to Kraden's office, where Kraden was sitting at his desk, playing with figurines.

"Oh, hello there guys, thanks for coming" said Kraden, putting his figurines back in the draw.

"No problem Kraden, what do you need?" asked Isaac.

"Jenna, can you please leave for a second" said Kraden, politely.

Jenna groaned, but did as she asked and left the room.

"Take a seat" he said to the remaining people in the room, gesturing to the 5 red coaches in the front of the desk.

Everyone sat down.

"You all know why we live in this building, yes?" asked Kraden.

"Yeah, it's because all the adepts in Weyard have to be protected from Saturos and Menardi" said Riko.

Saturos and Menardi are the adept's biggest enemies in Weyard, but this time they have come up with the most dangerous thing yet. They have found crystals that control all the powers of the universe. So, all the adepts live in the Weyard Psynergy home that was built by Kraden, and it's located in the middle of the forest, where nobody will find it.

"That it correct, Riko" he said. "But obviously, we need someone to go and defeat them and their evil plans, and that's why I called you in here".

"Wait, so you're telling us you want US to go and defeat Saturos and Menardi?" asked Felix.

"You are the most trained adepts in The Weyard Psynergy home, I think you can do it" said Kraden.

"Where do we have to go?" asked Ryu.

"It was extremely hard to find them, but we have located that they are in the Venus Light-house" he answered.

"Ok, that should be easy" said Isaac.

"Garet, you need to be on your best behaviour" Kraden added.

"Yeah yeah, I know I know" Garet said.

"Okay, you leave in an hour, so get ready" said Kraden.

"WHAT?! We need to train first!" said Felix.

"You're the most trained group of people, like I said before, you are ready" said Kraden.

"But…" started Ryu in confusion, before getting interrupted.

"No buts, get ready" said Kraden.

Everyone got up and walked and walked into the hall outside Kraden's office, where Jenna was leaning against the wall, texting Mia.

"Oh hey, your back. What was all that about?" asked Jenna.

"Kraden wants us to defeat Saturos and Menardi" said Isaac.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR, WHY CANT I COME!" yelled Jenna.

"Because you have tantrums all the time" said Garet.

"Shut up Garet" said Jenna, and she stormed off.

"Wow, anger management much" sighed Garet.

"For once Garet, you're actually right" said Isaac, patting his back.

"Aww, thanks man" smiled Garet.

Everyone had packed up their stuff and walked to the front of the school. Jenna and Mia where there, waiting for them.

"I hope you guys stay safe on your journey" said Mia, giving everyone a goodbye hug.

"Don't worry Mia, we will" said Isaac.

Jenna had her hands crossed and was really mad that she couldn't come and join them on their adventure.

"Don't be mad sis, you've got Mia, Piers and Sheba, and all of your other friends" said Felix, rubbing Jenna's back.

"Yeah, I guess" sighed Jenna.

"Ok, were off" said Ryu.

"Bye guys!" said Riko, cheerfully.

They walked out of the Weyard Training home and into the forest that surrounded the building.

They hadn't walked that far away, maybe ten minutes, when all of a sudden, a shadow cast over them.

"What is that?" asked Felix.

"I don't know. Everyone, get your swords out" ordered Isaac.

"How dare you come into my forest" said a deep voice.

"Oh my god, that sounds like Saturos!" said Riko.

"How did he know we were here?" asked Ryu.

"Be quiet!" the deep voice demanded. "If you don't leave right now, I'll… umm… kill you!"

"How are you going to kill us?" Garet quivered.

"I will… uhh… slap you all across the face a million times, then cook you, and I'll eat you for dinner!" said the voice.

"Oh my god, were toast… literally!" said Isaac.

**So, what do you guys think? i wanted to end the chapter with a cliff hanger so that its suspenseful straight away. it will get way better though, i promise. hope you enjoy, the second chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
